Stolen Destinies
by crazy one
Summary: MY ending for episode 24. Shinji has a confession to tell Kaworu and it changes Tabris' destiny. Warning: yaoi and implied yuriif you really look for it :D.


AN: this is YAOI. And I am doing what almost every other writer has done, I'm rewriting episode 24 to have a happy ending and therefore going against the theme of Evangelion. Disclaimers: as much as I want to I will never own Evangelion and I am not making any money off this. It is for my amusement and if someone else happens to like it, I would love to know! (hint hint, review)  
  
Stolen Destinies- Truth  
  
Everything in episode 24 has happened, up to a point... Kaworu had called to Unit 02 and was about to step off and make his descent through Nerv. Only one thing could stop him now and he didn't even know it. In one of those rare moments in time, Shinji was in the right place at the right time. He wanted to find Kaworu; he needed to find him. Kaworu had told him something that had stuck that had changed his life. There he was! Kaworu was standing on the platform before 02 with his back to the mecha. "Kaworu!" Those glorious red orbs looked his way. Kaworu started at the sound and saw Shinji running toward him. Shinji, his friend, his first and only friend. Shinji panted slightly as he stopped in front of Kaworu, "I need to tell you something." Kaworu smiled at the boy and, to his amazement, Shinji smiled shyly back with a look of pure joy in his eyes. "I love you Kaworu," he looked down at his feet blushing furiously. Kaworu was shocked. No one, ever, had said anything as beautiful and wonderful as that. The words had come strait from Shinji's heart. Looking at the boy who loved him, and whom he loved in turn, Kaworu felt tears begin to make tracks down his cheeks. With a single phrase this boy, a mere child by Lilim standards, had stolen his destiny. He couldn't do it; he could not cause the third impact. It would hurt Shinji... Long, slender fingers curled under Shinji's chin, tilting his head up. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Shinji saw the tears flowing down Kaworu's face and let his eyes drop. "Go.gomen. I, I didn't mean to upset you. Gomen." He felt his heart shattering, like the fragile glass Kaworu said it was. "No! No Shinji, don't be sorry. Please don't be sorry. I couldn't stand it if you were. Because those words, they made me happy." With that he kissed Shinji. After a moment, Shinji kissed back. They finally broke to breath. "Shinji there's something important I need to tell you. You may change your mind about me..." "Nothing you could say will make me feel any different about you. I love you and I'm never going to let you go." \\"Warning. Warning."\\ The intercom rang through the building. \\"The 17th Angel has been detected. All personnel report to your stations. Children report for briefing."\\ "Come on Kaworu." Shinji pulled on his hand. "Trying to keep me safe?" "Hai." "From the Angel?" Kaworu asked a little sadly. Shinji looked over his shoulder at Kaworu and smiled, "From everything." Kaworu stopped, pulling Shinji to a halt. Shinji turned to face him, confusion written on his face. Kaworu took a deep breath and began, "Shinji the Angel can't hurt me." He rushed on, not letting Shinji get a word in. "The Angel's name is Tabris, the angel of free will. He has chosen not to cause 3rd Impact because of you." Lifting a hand he touched Shinji's cheek. "You see, I am Tabris." He dropped his arms to his sides and stepped back, awaiting Shinji's judgment. The last thing he expected happened, Shinji started to weep. "How can you stand to be around me? After I murdered all the other Angels? I'm so sorry Kaworu! I..." "Hush koi. I don't hate you." He said to the shaking form in his arms. "I love you. And the others are in heaven, where they belong." Midnight blue met blood red, begging for more reassurance. It was given as another kiss. "Let's finish this then." Shinji stated. They turned and walked hand in hand, side by side to the briefing room.  
  
~ Misato was in a killing rage. Shinji and Kaworu were late. She paced in front of Rei; Auska was still in her coma. Kaworu and Shinji chose that moment to walk in. "There's an Angel lose in the city, hell it's in the base, and you two come waltzing in late! Go get in your plug-suits and head for your Evas." "No." Everyone stared; Shinji was refusing an order. "The Angel means us no harm." His voice was low, clear, and steady. Misato's mouth gaped open, "Oh? And how do you know that?" "I talked to him." Jaws dropped. "He means us no harm; he has no wish to cause Third Impact. He just wants to live. Being the Angel of Free Will, he makes his own decisions, and he has. I have made mine as well. Anyone who would cause him ill has to get through me first. I will defend him with everything I have, including my life." Misato noticed that Shinji had never sounded so sure of himself. This was noting like the stuttering boy she had first met. //"The Angel has been found. The area will now be isolated."// Misato watched as the door sealed, the windows were blocked, and every other opening in the room was closed up. "Shinji, where is the Angel?" She looked over at him and noticed for the first time that Karowu was staring at Shinji and the two boys were holding hands. Shinji looked up and met her gaze. He turned to Rei and gave her a small smile, "Take care of Auska please." Rei nodded. They turned to the door, which opened before them, and left, Shinji and his Angel.  
  
~ Two weeks later news came that the Second Child had come out of her coma and that Commander Ikari had died. In person Misato later told Shinji that it had been a suicide. It appeared that the Commander still hated to lose. 


End file.
